Who knew?
by LadyHimura
Summary: *COMPLETE* Kenshin and Kaoru know they love eachother, but have trouble saying it to eachother. One night Kenshin finds Kaoru doing something he never expected. With the help of Sano and Yahiko, the fun is just begining.
1. starcrossed lovers

Kenshin was practically awake when the first rays of sun shot through his room and carresed the smooth features of his face. He had been waking up like this for what seemed like forever. He constantly woke up in the middle of the night after the same dream. In his dream he would be following a light and no matter how fast he ran he could never reach it. In the center of the light he could see the form of a figure, a womenly figure, but he could never reach the light before he woke up. "I wonder what this dreams trying to tell me, that I do. The figure seems so familiar but i just can't make out who it is. I should get up to make breakfast, that i should."  
  
As Kenshin got up to make breakfast, someone else in the dojo wasn't having as much luck sleeping. Kaoru lay on her futon as she heard Kenshin pass her room to the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the rurouni passing her room. She loved Kenshin. It seemed that with every breathe she took, her love for him just got stronger.   
  
"Kenshin, if only you would realized how my heart longs for you. How I wish to touch those soft lips of yours, and just be safe in your arms. I still think that maybe somehow my feelings will be returned by him, but now, I'm losing hope. I don't think he will ever look at me as someone he can share his life with. I am no more than one who must be protected. Thats all I am." At the thought of this, she could not help but have a small tear escape her already watering eyes. She slowly got up, took a clean kimono and headed to the bath house.  
  
In the kitchen, Kenshin was cutting vegetables and lost in thought at the same time. He could sense Kaoru walking to the bath house, so he looked towards the bath house in time to see her walk in. With that, Kenshin got a feeling in his stomache he had not experienced in a long time. He turned away from the bath house and tried to sort out what he was feeling.   
  
"Hmm...maybe its a sign o f danger. I get the feeling in my stomache when ever I know something bad is going to happen. but this feeling is a little is different, that it is. Maybe I should keep a close eye on kaoru-dono until I figure it out, that I should."   
  
In all his deep thought he did not realize that he had just cut him self until the stinging sensation finally made itself clear. "Ouch!" Kenshin immediatley dropped the knife and began to shake his finger around.   
  
At that exact moment Kaoru walked in ,clean from her recent bath. Kenshin did not realize she was there until she ran over to him and grabbed his finger. Kenshin couldn't help but look at the women examining his wound, a look of worry on her face. "  
  
She is so beautiful, if only I could.....what? Get those thoughts out of your head you baka! Do not think of Kaoru-dono like that!"   
  
Carefully, Kaoru cleaned the cut ,Kenshin, watching every move she made, and wrapped a bandage around the finger. The last thing she did, which came to Kenshin's surprise was that she kissed his wounded finger. Both of them began to blush, when Kaoru said "Um...I-I see breakfast is almost ready, I'll go get sano and yahiko if the smell of the food didn't get to them first".   
  
And with that she left the room at a kind of a sprint. Kenshin just stood there, still blushing. He looked down at his finger, smiled, and continued making breakfast.  
  
"I'm SO Hungry. Thank kami busu isn't cooking today! She'd kill us all!" said Yahiko. Out of no where, a bokken came down on Yahiko's head leaving one big bump.   
  
"I heard that Yahiko!" Kaoru screamed as she walked off to where she was going before hearing Yahikos rude comments.   
  
"How the heck does she do that!" Yahiko complained at the now throbbing bump on his head. No matter where Kaoru was, if Yahiko made a rude comment about her, Yahiko would have no time to duck because the bokken would have already made contact with his head.   
  
"I don't know how you put up with her Kenshin, she's a phycho!" Yahiko whispered when suddenly two glaring eyes were looking at him around the corner of the kitchen. The eyes held the look that said "I'm gonna kill you " and Yahiko instantly knew they were Kaoru's.   
  
"How the heck does she do that!" Yahiko practically fell backwards at the impact of his scream.   
  
"Yahiko, maybe if you were a little nicer to Kaoru-dono, you wouln't have to worry about being wacked every morning, noon ,and night." Kenshin said with a calm voice.   
  
"Well I can't help it if it's the truth!" Yahiko snapped back. All kenshin did was smile, and turn around to finish the miso soup. It was true that Yahiko didn't like Kaoru's cooking, but that didn't mean he didn't like her. As a matter of fact he loved her like a friend, a sister, and even as a mother. But yahiko enjoyed the constant bickering he and Kaoru share every day. It made him feel at home in the dojo.  
  
Before long, the ex-ganster Sanosuke walked into the room. "Hey Kenshin something smells real good" he said as he sat down waiting anxiously to be served his food.   
  
Sano dropped by when he had no where to sleep and most of the time just to grab a free meal. So you could say he was pretty much a free-loader. But nonetheless, he was part of the unusual "family" Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano seemed to make. carefully, Kenshin placed the food and tea down infront of Sano and Yahiko. Before Kenshin could even put the plates down on the table, Sano and Yahiko had already began stuffing their faces.   
  
"We should wait for Kaoru-dono, that we should." Kenshin stated.   
  
"Why wait for busu? She takes forever! And besides, why let this delicious food get cold before it gets to our stomaches!" Yahiko said between biting and chewing his food.   
  
After a few minutes into breakfast and kaoru still not present at the table, Kenshin exused himself to go look for her, but first setting aside some food for Kaoru so that Yahiko and Sano wouldn't eat it.  
  
Upon turning the corner to Kaoru's room, he saw her dash into her room and slide the door closed behind her. Kenshin carefully walked up to the door putting and ear to it. He could could her the opening of a door, than the russling of clothes and than the opening and shutting of a drawer. Than again he heard the russling of clothes and than a sudden sprint for the door.   
  
Before Kenshin realized what happened, Kaoru came running out totally knocking Kenshin down and falling on top of him. Their lips were inches away as both of them stared into eachothers eyes. Kaoru's hands were placed directly on Kenshin's chest, in which Kaoru didn't realize was so muscular until she could actually touch it.   
  
Kenshin had his hands on the Kaoru's back feeling her soft kimono and her backs curve. Both of them blushing furiously, tried to get up stumbling here and there.   
  
"I'm so sorry Kaoru-dono, that I am. I meant to come get you for breakfast, which is ready by the way." and with that kenshin bowed his head, his bangs covering his blushing face which was now burning red.   
  
"No, No Kenshin, I ran out of my room carelessly, sorry." She said as she carefully bowed her head as well. Both of them stood there for a couple of minutes (which seemed like an eternity for them) and that Kenshin broke the scilence.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, I think we should head back to the kitchen before Yahiko and Sano find your food." He said while throwing on his rurouni smile. Kaoru couldn't help but blush just a little. Whenever he smiled, she was willing to do the distance and back just to see him do it again. And with that, they walked side by side to the kitchen where Sano and Yahiko were looking frantically for the food Kenshin left aside.  
  
"Did you find the food Yahiko!" Sano screamed while looking in the cuboards.  
  
"Nope, but I'm looking in the floor boards next!" screamed Yahiko.  
  
"Good thinking Yahiko!"  
  
"Thanks Sano, now could you come over here and use that futae noki-whatever thing to break open the floor boards?!"  
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru fell over anime style wit big sweat drops behind their heads.  
  
"What do you think you doing!" screamed Kaoru. "Your gonna ruin my dojo's floors!"  
  
Yahiko an Sano were to busy planning where to create a whole in the floor to listen to Kaoru. They wanted to make the whole in the right spot so that they wouldn't blast it near the "food under the floor boards".  
  
"No Sano, move your hand a little to the left!" Yahiko stated  
  
"You mean right here!" Sano moved his hand over a little.  
  
"Yah, thats just right. Ready? Pound the floor!"  
  
Just as Sano had his hand in the air, both Sano and Yahiko were on the floor anime style with big bumps on their heads and drool escaping their lips. Above them, a furious Kaoru stood with a frying pan and sharp teeth.   
  
"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING! YOU WERE GONNA DETROY MY KITCHEN FOR FOOD KENSHIN WOULD NEVER HIDE UNDER THE FLOORBOARDS!"  
  
"C'mon Jou-chan, we're still hungry!" Sano whined from the floor.  
  
Kaoru looked over to the table. Not one dish was left unturned, not one grain of rice uneaten. She looked back at Sano with a death glare. She loved sano like her brother but when shes had enough shes had enough! Kaoru face was turning red, I mean really red. Both Sano and Yahiko jumped up to stare at this unusual event.  
  
"Gee, Sano, you think we made her mad?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Oh yeah Yahiko, I think we made her just a little mad." Sano replied.  
  
By now steam was comming out of Kaoru's ears.   
  
"Hey ..um...Kaoru I think I'll go do 100 strokes in the dojo okay." Yahiko said weakly. Kaoru clenched her fists and Yahiko screamed "Okay I'll do 200 hundred!" and with that he ran out of the kitchen and headed for the training room.   
  
Jou-chan I think I'm gonna go to the clinic and um.....I 'm gonna....I um....I'll help Megumi! Yeah that's it! You know having all those patients must be real hard for her. And if you kill me, I won't be able to help so....bye!" With that he slid his way to the door and ran like a wild man to the clinic.  
  
By now the vein throbbing in Kaoru's temple had disappered and her fists were no longer clenched. She turned over to the table where Kenshin was clearing the table. She ran over and began to help him. He smiled at her and at that instant Kaoru thought she would melt. Both of the reached for Sano's rice bowl that was apparently licked clean.   
  
Kenshin's hand swept over Kaoru's and they both looked up into eachothers eyes. It was like a warm electrifying sensation, and Kenshin slowly moved his hand off of Kaoru's not wanting too, but he had too. After that, Kaoru turned red and ran to the kitchen with the bowls. When she got to the kitchen she couldn't help but smile a big smile that would even be contagious to Sano and Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin had gone out to buy some tofu for lunch before his daily chores had to be done. He bought the tofu and was on his way back, when some thing caught his eye. In front of him in the glass window was a beautiful indigo ribbon with white flowers on the ends. It was so perfectly designed, it would of made even the ugliest of hair beautiful.  
  
Than he imagined Kaoru in the ribbon. "My kaoru would look so beautiful in that ribbon, that she would. Wait?.....My kaoru? Stop it sessha, she is not yours to claim!"  
  
But Kenshin kept looking at the ribbon and he was thinking about how happy Kaoru would be if he bought it for her.   
  
"She might give me a hug or even a...kiss. Hold it sessha, what are you thinking!? You are unworthy of such a beautiful and precious woman. But it would still be a nice gift between....friends."   
  
That last word lingered on his tongue for a while before he made his decision. "Sessha will buy the ribbon for Kaoru-dono, and who knows what may happen..... "   
  
He walked in the store and asked how much the ribbon would be. The cashier gave him a very expensive price. (A/N: sorry I don't know wut an expensice price is in japanese currency so bare with me on this.) Kenshin pulled out his wallet, a little bag with coins in it, and payed her every coin he had left.   
  
"It will be all worth it to see Kaoru-donos happy face." He thought as he walked back to the dojo with a little kick in his step.  
  
Upon entering the dojo, he could hear the swipes of Yahiko's bokken and Kaoru's comments on his imperfections. Sano was back and he was sitting on the portch with his trademark fishbone sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"Hey Kenshin! I see your cooking again, be sure to make enough this time!" Sano screamed.  
  
Kesnhin fell over anime style and Sano rushed to catch the tofu before it hit the ground.  
  
"Good thing I was here to catch dinner!" Sano said proudly.  
  
"Oro?" Was all the swirly eyed Kenshin could say.  
  
"Hey Kenshin what else have you go there?"  
  
Kenshin's hand was a beautifully wrapped box. Tied to the ribbon was a small white card with golden letters printed on the top.  
  
"It's nothing Sano, really!"  
  
"C'mon let me see! What is it? !Whose it for?"  
  
"Its just a gift for someone, that it is!"  
  
"It's for Jou-chan right? Am I right?"  
  
Kenshin slightly blushed and turned his head down. The only thing he could muster was a little nod. Sano jumped in the air and gave Kenshin a little pat on the back.  
  
"Way to go Kenshin! You finally are gonna propose to Jou-chan! I knew you had it in you. Personally I never thought you would have the guts to do it alone. Man, when do plan on having the wedding?. I'm your best man right? Hey you best not try anything on Jou-chan before the wedding or I'll kill you!"   
  
"Oro! Sano I'm not proposing to kaoru-dono, I just bought her a gift, thats all."  
  
Sano was just snapped out of his merry state and sat down with a frown.  
  
"Kenshin....."  
  
"Ne?"  
  
"Your pathetic, you know that?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"I mean it's obvious you love her and she loves you, why don't you propose?"  
  
"Becasue sessha is not wort......."  
  
"And don't give me that sessha is not worthy enough for her! Me and you both know thats not true! Your killing her Kenshin. I care for Jou-chan to much for you to keep hurting her, so would you do something already!"   
  
Kenshin looked at his friend looking at him with eyes that said you-better-give-me-an-answer-and-it-better-be-the-right-one look.   
  
"Do you love Jou-chan?"  
  
Kenshin stood still for a minute. With all the thoughts he thought of Kaoru he didn't think that they meant that he was in love. yeah, that was it, he was in love with karou.  
  
"Sano, your right...I do love kaoru. But how do I know if she feels the same way about me?"  
  
"You don't, but you'll never know unless you try. By the way...what did you get Jou-chan?"  
  
Kenshin opened the box revealing a perfectly folded ribbon.  
  
"Wow, Jou-chan will love this, and she will love you for buying it." Sano said getting up and winking at his oroing friend before walking into the dojo.  
  
Kenshin sat on the portch looking up at the sky that was fading in dark. He directed his eyes to the sunset and looked at the changing colors of the sky.   
  
Is Sano right? Could Kaoru actually love me? (A/N:as if it's not abvious already, Kenshin c'mon!)   
  
"Hmm...I'll see what happens after I give her the ribbon....just maybe, she loves me as much as I love her." At that thought, he couldn't help but smile. The fading light warmed Kenshin's face as he thought of what could be with Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin was startled by the sweet voice of his beloved Kaoru.  
  
"Oh hello Karou-dono." Kenshin said with a hand behind his his head, the other hand hiding the gift in his gi. He noticed that Karou looked rather exhausted and was pulling her yukata tightly over her so that you could not see the usual bandages she wore underneathe.  
  
"Karou-dono are you okay? You look tired, that you do."  
  
"I'm fine Kenshin, I'm just gonna take a bath before dinner. Would you mind heating up a bath for me?"  
  
"Of course not Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as sweetly as he possibly could, Kaoru smiled and hurried to her room. Kenshin walked to the bath house humbing a pleasant tune. He would do anything to please her, even if it was just warming up a bath.  
  
Kaoru had just gotten her clean kimono and was headed towards the bath house. Kenshin was there throwing would into the fire, smiling the whole time. Kaoru couln't help but stare at the rurouni that had taken her heart without knowing it.   
  
She didn't care that he was once a battosai who killed during the revalution. She didn't care about his past at all. She only cared about and loved Kenshin Himura. With him there she felt whole, like nothing was missing. The other gaps were filled in by Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Ayame and Suzume, Dr. Gensai, and her friends at the Akebeko and the Aoiya. But Kenshin was most important. He filled a space in her that she thought would never be filled. True love.  
  
"I love him so much, and I hope someday he will know...."  
  
She walked up to her rurouni and smiled a smile that would make even the saddest of people smile.   
  
"Thank you Kenshin." she said sweetly her eyes glowing with love she lobned to show.  
  
"Your welcome Kaoru-dono, I shall go prepare dinner now so it will be ready when you are done." Kenshin headed for the kitchen, and Kaoru for her bath.  
  
Dinner was ready and Sano and Yahiko had just taken their seats, mouths watering and chopsticks in hand. Kaoru walked in and the room was filled with the smell of jasmine which Kenshin couldn't help but stop and smell. Everything was set and Yahiko and Sano were eating like mad.   
  
Kaoru could of sworn they didn't take one breathe until they were done their meal. Kaoru took her usual spot next to Kenshin who smiled that oh so adorable smile. Quietly they both ate their food, thinking silent thoughts about eachother. The room was pretty much quiet except for Sano and Yahiko's chewing noises and slurping.   
  
Kenshin was looking at Kaoru the whole time, but you couldn't tell because his long, firey bangs were in the way. After dinner was eaten and the table cleaned up, everyone scattered from the kitchen. Sano and Yahiko had retired to bed. Kenshin sat outside on the porthc after losing the argument on who would do dishes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"Kenshin, you made dinner, and bought it too! I will do the dishes! You just go an relax!" Kaoru said in a serious but sweet tone.  
  
"But Kaoru-dono, you had a long day, and you look tired as well, sessha will do the dishes and you will go to bed, that you will." Kenshin fought back with his sweet tone.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm serious! Please let me clean the dishes....." Her bottom lip was quivering, trying to look cute for Kenshin so he will go and relax.  
  
"Kaoru how do you do it? How do you make me listen to every little word you say? You truly are amazing....." he thought to himself.  
  
"Okay Kaoru-dono, sessha will be on the portch waiting when you are done the dishes." Kenshin said smoothly and calmly. Then he turned around and walked outside.  
  
Kenshin sat on the portch in the same spot where he was talking to Sano. "I belive this would be a good time to give the ribbon to Kaoru-dono, that it is. I hope she likes it. I wonder what she will say? Only time will tell, that it will..........."  
  
Kaoru walked out on the portch, sitting down beside Kenshin with two cups of tea. She handed Kenshin his cup of tea and began to sip hers.   
  
"Aren't the stars beautiful Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes they are kaoru-dono, that they are." " But not as beautiful as you Kaoru."  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to soar in sky and be closer to the stars...."  
  
"It would be truly amazing." "But not as amazing as you."  
  
"Kenshin, did you taste the tea yet? Tae gave me a sweet foreign tea. It's quite good."  
  
"Really? ......Your right Kaoru-dono it tastes very good". "I know something that probably tastes better!" he thought while looking at her pink, perfect, lips.  
  
"Well Kenshin, I think I will go to bed now. your right, I was tired. Good night....." she got up to walk into the dojo when Kenshin grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait Kaoru-dono! I forgot to give you something!" Kenshin stood up infront of Kaoru. He was at least only an inch taller than her, but Kaoru didn't mind. He stuck his hand into his gi and pulled out the beautifully wrapped box.   
  
"This is for you Kaoru-dono, I hope you like it." Kenshin said, sweat running down the side of his face.  
  
"You got me a gift Kenshin?" Kaoru said with her eyes wide in joy and one hand over her chest. She reached out with the other hand taking the box but not before carresing her hand against Kenshin's. She looked at the box and Kenshin studied her face to see what she was feeling. What he saw was a big smile that made his heart skip a beat. She slowly opened the card with the gold writing on it. It read:  
  
To kaoru-dono  
  
With love Kenshin  
  
"With love! He wrote with love!" she thought excitedly.  
  
She slowly opened the box ans she gasped at the most beautiful ribbon she had ever seen. Kenshin wasn't sure if it was a good or bad gasp but he rubbed his hands together not really wanting to find out. She carefully grabbed the ribbon out of the box and felt the smooth fabric. She studied the design for quite a while and than finally looked up, her eyes wet with tears.  
  
"Oh no! I made kaoru-dono cry. She must hate my present! Kenshin you baka! you should of looked for a more expensive gift. She is worth so much more than a ribbon. Sessha is a....."  
  
"KENSHIN I LOVE IT!" Kaoru said quite loudly, bringing Kenshin back from cursing to himself.  
  
"You love it Kaoru-dono? Really?" Kenshin was so excited. She loved his gift. "sessha isn't such a baka after all, I'm not a ba..."  
  
Before he could finish the thought, Kaoru had her arms wrapped around kenshin's neck. The stunned Kenshin just realized what incredible event had just happened. The one women he cared about most, had her arms wrapped around him, her body touching his, her sweet smelling hair caressing his neck. Than he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.   
  
"I cannot believe Kaoru-dono is hugging me! I never thought she would want to hold my hand, but this, this is one of the happiest moments of my life. I love you Kaoru and someday I will tell you, but right now, I will just let things be." Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
"Kenshin hugged me back! I love him so much. He thought of me! He bought me the ribbon! I never want to let go of him but I have too....."  
  
Both of them reluctantly let go of their embrace, Kaoru still clutching the ribbon, and Kenshin, still trying to hold on to the sweet smell of jasmine. She carefully placed the ribbon back in the box and shut the lid. Kenshin watched her hands caressing the ribbon before placing it in the box. He wished at the moment that he could of been the ribbon, Kaoru's soft hands were touching. She walked up to Kenshin and placed a kiss on his scarred cheek, than turned around and walked to her room. Kenshin was dumbfounded. He brought his hand to his scarred cheek and a smile formed on his lips. "She kissed me. Wow. Kaoru-dono kissed me. Her lips are soft. She kissed me....."  
  
Later that night Kenshin was sturing in his sleep again........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have to reach the light, I have to make it, that I do." The room was swallowed up by darkness. Kenshin was standing in nothing. Than he sawe a distant glow. He walked towards it. It was getting bigger and brighter.   
  
"Will I finally reach the light? Will I finally end this haunting dream, if you could call it a dream!"  
  
"Kenshin......"  
  
"That voice it sounds so familiar, that it does."  
  
"Kenshin.....".  
  
Kenshin was so close to the light and to the figure. He was closing in and as he got closer it got brighter. He had to squint to see. The womenly figure stood there with her arms wide open. Kenshin looked at her face and saw two shining saphire eyes looking at him with a look he had to admit he liked.  
  
"Kenshin...."  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
Then it all became clear. Kenshin was brought out of the darkness and into the light. No longer was he in a room swallowed by the dark, but in a room bright as ever and he could see again. And right infront of him stood Kaoru wearing the most beautiful kimono he had ever seen her wear. He also noticed that she was wearing the ribbon she gave him. She was absolutley breathtaking.   
  
Kenshin stood there, words couldn't express what he was feeling. She got closer, and closer, and closer, their lips were only inches apart, he could feel her warm breathe and smell her beautiful sent, their lips barley touched when........  
  
Kenshins eyes sprung wide open. (A/N:oh, I'm so evil) he looked around to confirm where he was. Than he just bowed his head. "It was only a dream...but it felt so real! How come now I know who the womenly figure is. Why is it Kaoru? This has to be a sign...maybe its a sign of the future...."  
  
Kenshin couldn't get back to bed. He kept thinking of Kaoru and their future that could be. He got up and put on his gi. He wanted to go see Kaoru. Maybe than he could get back to sleep. He walked silently to her room, making sure not to wake Sano and Yahiko. He slid open her paper thin door and found she wasn't there! Millions of thoughts were now running through his mind. "What if something happened to her! What if someone kidnapped her! What if......"  
  
Kenshin was running frantically through the dojo, holding his reverse blade sword tightly. Than he stopped in the middle of his sprint. He could feel Kaoru's aura. he walked and walked to where he was sensing her. It was to a room in the dojo he had never been before. He could hear soft but very beautiful music coming from the room. He slid open the door and he found Kaoru and she was doing something that made his mouth drop and his eyes widen. 


	2. karou's secret revealed

I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I love romance! I hope you guys will review. Even bad reviews can help me. I'll just make the story better or at least try too. After all, I'm writing this story for you, the fans.  
  
Lady Himura: So what do you think of my first chapter?  
  
Akey(my brother): It was to sappy for my taste. Where was the fighting and the blood?  
  
Lady Himura: I know there is a lot of k+k waff(which I love) but I promise there will be action. Besides my friends loved the first chapter!  
  
Akey: I can't wait for Kenshin to kick some......  
  
Lady himura: Back to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe his eyes. He stood there in complete amazement at the sight before him. In the middle of the poorly lit room was Kaoru....but he had never seen her like that. She was dancing, and what from Kenshin could decifer, she had been dancing for her whole life. She executed every movement perfectly! "She's like and angel."   
  
He studied her movements, memorizing every curve of her body. She was wearing what looked like a blue skirt that dragged down to the floor, and she had taken off her yukata revealing nothing but her bandages. Her hair was flowing freely down her back, and flowed with each movement she made. Kenshin concealed himself in the darkness of the room watching her dance gracefully to the music.(A/N: I don't know how they got music back then, but can we all just pretend that there is some type of early radio playing this music. Thanks) Kaoru danced around, not making one flaw in her movements.   
  
"She is so beautiful, so free." Kenshin could hear his heart pounding from the spectacle before him. He had to resist flying to Kaoru and embracing her.   
  
Slowly but surley the music began to fade and Kaoru slowly began to finish of her routine. The music was completely gone now. Kenshin was wondering if she would dance again or go back to bed. But something he didn't expect happened. Kaoru fell to her knees and began to cry. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulders, concealing the sides of her face, while her hands concealed the front. Kenshin could hear her soft sobbing from where he lay hidden in the dark.  
  
"Why is she crying? She looked so happy before? Should I go comfort her? She might not like the fact that sessha was spying on her, that she wouldn't, but still I think sessha should go to Kaoru-dono and "try " to comfort her if she doesn't get mad at me." Slowly Kenshin approached her, Kaoru, unaware that Kenshin was even in the room.   
  
She then felt a pair of warm arms around her. She removed her hands from her face and then soft violet met sad saphire. Her eyes looked so full of hurt that Kenshin couldn't help but feel a pain in the back of his eyes, tears threatning to come forward and release themselves down his scarred face. Then Kaoru burried her face in Kenshin's chest and began to cry more. Kenshin lifted her up onto his lap and kept her in his warm embrace. Kaoru now had her arms around the rurouni's neck, her face still burried in his chest, concealed by her long, raven hair. Kenshin cupped her chin and slowly brought her face up to look at him.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I know this is none of sessha's business but why are you here, now? And why are you crying?"  
  
Kaoru stared into his intent eyes, longing for answers to his questions. Than she looked down and closed her eyes, trying to find a response for the eager rurouni.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Ne?"  
  
"I'm tired now.....I'll explain everything to you tomorrow if I can just sleep on it and clear my mind. Is that okay?"  
  
"That would be fine Kaoru-dono, that it would."  
  
Kaoru reached for her yukata and was prepared to get up when Kenshin placed one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and lifted her up into his arms.   
  
After realizing that Kenshin had lifted her into his arms, she cuddled closley to his chest, which took Kenshin by surprise. Her eyes were closed, but in the confinement of Kenshins arms, she couldn't help but let out a little smile, visible to Kenshin.   
  
He smiled at the her upon entering Kaorus room. The sweet smell of jasmine filled the room. Kenshin slowly lay her down on her futon, than pulled the blanket over her.   
  
"Thank you Kenshin." Kaoru mumbled sleepily. Kenshin stared at her for a few moments before departing. He was prepared to leave but not before pressing a soft kiss on Kaoru's forhead.   
  
"Goodnight Kaoru-dono" he said sofley so not to wake her from her sleep. As he was sliding the door shut, Kaoru opened her eyes slightly, with a sweet smirk on her lips.  
  
Kenshin, still sufferning from a bad case of insomnia, awoke earlier than usual to make breakfast.   
  
"I'm gonna make something special today for Kaoru-dono that I am. Let me think...what are Kaoru-dono's favorite dishes?" While Kenshin was pondering this he couldn't help but see a book of some sort sticking out from under an old mahogony cabinet.   
  
He bent down and picked it up. The book was a rich navy blue with writing on the cover. It was to dusty for Kenshin to comprehend what it said so he brought the sleeve of his gi up to the cover, wiping away the dust that hid its fine material. The words read "Kamiya Album"(A/N: listen, I don't know if they had camera's back than but I needed to add something that would give our Kenshin a clue to Kaoru's mysterious past). Kenshin raised an eyebrow and thought about opening it.   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't look in it, after all it was HIDDEN, that it was. But I woke up a little earlier today, so If I look, I have a good chance of not getting caught. But that would be a betrayal of Kaoru-dono's trust, that it would. Then again, it could hold answers to some of my questions....."  
  
After a long battle of mentally fighting with himself, Kenshin opened the album to the first page. In the first picture was a man with dark raven hair, a women with saphire eyes, and in the arms of a women was a child. "This must be Kaoru's parents and...Kaoru...."   
  
He kept looking over the pictures, smiling here and there at a cute picture of Kaoru sticking her tongue out or crossing her eyes. As he turned the pages he saw two pictures that caught his eye. The first one had Kaoru and her father holding their bokkens in fighting stance. The other picture had kaoru and her mother. In the picture Kaoru's mom was teaching her to...dance!   
  
"Yes! That must be where Kaoru learned to dance! But shouldn't she be happy to dance? Why was she crying? It is very confusing, that it is!"  
  
Kenshin's smile turned to a frown as he kep turning. The pictures of Kaoru's mom began to fade until there was only Kaoru and her dad. "I guess that was when Kaoru's mother passed away." Kenshin thought sadley. With each turn of the page, Mr. kamiya faded and died too, until only a young Kaoru was left.   
  
She didn't smile in the pictures anymore, only a exeptions when she was hugging Ayame and Suzume, or standing with Dr. Gensai. But then Kenshin saw a picture that surprised him. It wasn't in one of the plastic holders protecting the pictures but it was just placed between the pages. In the picture was Kaoru, smiling. Standing next her was himself, Kenshin, followed by Sano, Megumi and Dr. Gensai.In front of them were Ayame and Suzume and Yahiko. He carefully lifted the picture up. He turned it over to find writing on the back in Kaoru's handwriting. It read: My family. I will never forget the two in whome I've loved and lost, but I will always love this one.  
  
Kenshin stared at the picture, the last one in the album. He carefully placed it back in between the pages, closed the book, and placed it back under the cabinet.   
  
"Kaoru-dono is such a srong woman, that she is. I will find a way to make her happy, I'll devote my life to it if I must!" Happy with his declaration to himself and Kaoru, Kenshin walked to the kitchen preparing breakfast for the three hungry people who would be up soon.  
  
Kaoru lay in a deep sleep in her room..........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother like this?"  
  
"Almost, just hold your head a little higher, and straighten out your right arm."  
  
"okay, is this right?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Mother I hope that someday I will live up to you and father's expectations. I will master the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and I will dance just as good as you!"  
  
"That you will Kaoru, that you will."  
  
"Mother, where are you going. Mother come back, come back, don't leave me, Mother!"  
  
Karou's mother faded away leaving her sobbing on the ground.  
  
"Father! Where is father?" Kaoru ran to the dojo where her father was suppose to be training. With tear stained eyes she looked at her father.  
  
"Father, mother is gone, we have to find her!" she looked at her him anxiously for a reply but all he did was stare at her and smile.  
  
"Father?" she asked, her voice rather shakey. After getting no response she ran to her him, only to find she collided with nothing. She turned around to her father, facing her again. He lifted his hand and began to shake it left and right.  
  
"Good-bye Kaoru" he said slowly as his voice and body began to fade. Tears streaming down her face as she ran to him but was to late, he had just disappeared.   
  
"COME BACK, COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE, COME BACK....................."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
"COME BACK!" Kaoru sprung up in her futon, cold sweat dripping down her face. Before she could even blink, Kenshin had slid open her door, and dashed into her room, his reverse blade sword clutched tightly in his right hand.  
  
"Kaoru-dono are you all right?" He looked at her and realized something had scared her. She had fear and saddness in her eyes. He let go of his sword and knelt down next to Kaoru's futon grabbing one of her hands, which Kaoru seemed to grasp tightly, trying to calm herself down.   
  
"What happened Kaoru-dono?" he asked while brushing her hair behind her ear, and caressing her cheek.   
  
"I-I had a nightmare, T-Thats all. Really Kenshin, I'm fine." She whispered.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, she smiled weakly. Is breakfast almost ready?" she smiled cheerfuly at Kenshin, who smiled back at her.   
  
"Hai"  
  
"Okay then, I'll put on my kimono and wake up Sano and Yahiko. Okay?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
And with that, Kenshin left the room feeling uneasy, but as long as she wasn't kidnapped or hurt that made him feel a little at ease with himself. Kaoru got up and looked in her closet for a clean kimono to wear.   
  
At the very end of her closet, in a plastic covering, was a forest green kimono with baby blue flowers on it. (A/N: I'm sick of the usual blue kimono with white flowers so I thought I would spice it up. You like?) She remembered when she first wore it........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hurry Kaoru, were gonna miss the fireworks!" Yahiko screamed from outside the dojo. Yahiko had never seen fireworks or even heard of them until Kaoru brought the idea up of going to see them out in the ocean.  
  
"I'll be right there, don't worry Yahiko! We're two hours early for the fireowrks! I don't think we will miss them!" she replied from her room in the dojo.   
  
Kenshin was sitting on the portch playing with Ayame and Suzume. "Were gonna go see the fire works Uncle Kenny!" screamed an overjoyous Ayame.   
  
"Yeah, Uncle Kenny, the fireworks!" mimicked a happy Suzume.   
  
"Yes we are. Kaoru-dono was very thoughful to take us to see the fireworks, that she was." replied Kenshin with a smile.   
  
"Listen rooster-head, fireowrks are not the work of the devil, their man made products!" yelled Megumi.  
  
"How would you know Megitsune! No man can make fire form in the air! It's the work of the devil I tell you and I'm not going!" screamed Sano, folding his arms and holding his chin in the air.   
  
"Hurry busu, I think I'm growing grey hair!" Yahiko screamed into the dojo in hopes to hurry Kaoru up.  
  
"Yahiko you better watch your mouth, remember who's paying for you to go! Anyway, I'm comming now." She replied from the dojo. And with that Yahiko stood silent, not wanting to miss his chance to see the fireowrks becasuse of his rude mouth.   
  
Then the dojo door skid open and out walked Kaoru in a beatiful forest green kimono with baby blue flowers. She had her hair up in a green ribbon and her hair was slightly curved framing her face. Yahiko and raised an eyebrow, even he was impressed at how beautiful his sensai looked.   
  
Sano ad Megumi stopped bickering to look at the polished Kaoru. "Kaoru you look very beautiful tonight" Megumi couldn't help it. She knew darn well Kaoru was trying to get the affections of Kenshin forever, and Megumi was secretly hoping it would be tonight that they would admit their love for eachother.Even though she constantly flirted with Kenshin, she was only doing it in the hopes the would break a fuse in Kenshin and Kaoru so they would let their emotions spill out.   
  
Sano was whisling in the backround. "Jou-chan you look darn good! You ain't no tanuki tonight!" he howled. Kenshin most of all was dazzled by how beautiful she was. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were wide.   
  
"Okay everyone, lets go!" Kaoru said still happy from her reaction from her "family."   
  
"All right" screamed Yahiko running ahead of everyone. Kaoru and kenshin lagged behind.  
  
"Karou-dono you look very lovley tonight, that you do." Kenshin said graciously with a smile.  
  
"T-Thankyou Kenshin!" she said in the sweetest voice she could muster.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Busu, I wanna go to go up in the balcony of the boat to get a better view." Yahiko yelled at kaoru. "I don't think so Yahiko, not with your rude manners." replied Kaoru.  
  
Yahiko looked sad that he would not be getting a good view of the fireworks. Kaoru noticing Yahiko's face exused her self from the group and walked away to do something. Minutes later she was back holding something behind her back. She went up to yahiko and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up at a smiling kaoru.   
  
"C'mon Yahiko, lets go get a better seat on the balcony!" she said handing him the pink cotton candy she had behind his back. (A.N: do you know when cotton candy was invented? If you do tell me please. Just a little curious)   
  
"Whats this?" Yahiko asked with a confused face.   
  
"Its cotton candy." she said as they walked up to the balcony the rest of the Kenshin-gumi behind them. "Here, let me show you." She took a piece of cotton candy and put it in her mouth as Yahiko watched it melt on her tongue.   
  
"It's really sweet, but kind of sticky." she said with a smile.   
  
"Thanks Kaoru." Yahiko said smiling and savoring his cotton candy.  
  
"AHHHHHHH WHY ARE THE LIGHTS OUT NOW! SATAN HAS COME TO TAKE US ALL!" screamed Sano.   
  
"No, no Sano, that just means the fireworks are gonna start, there is nothing to worry about really. I've been to the fireworks before and I really think you will like them so just relax already!" karou told Sano which comforted him.   
  
Kaoru's smile begame a grin. "Hey Sano, maybe it will help if you hold Megumi's hand!" she exclaimed as she grabbed both their hands and thrust them together, than walking away leaving a blushing Sano and Megumi still holding hands. Kaoru took a seat next to Kenshin as the fireworks were bursting in midair.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful Kenshin?" Karou said so that kenshin could hear above the booming of the fireworks.  
  
"They are not the only beautiful things here tonight, that they aren't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru hugged the green kimono remembering that night like it was yesterday, than she put it on. Looking at herself in the mirror and happy with what she saw, she made her way to Yahiko's and Sano's room. She could smell the food from the kitchen so she slid open their door slightly, hoping the aroma of food would get to them in a few minutes. She barely walked a foot away from their room when both of them came running out of the room and straight for the kitchen. She herself made her way to the kitchen knowing that she would have to tell Kenshin what she was doing yesterday and why. Yes...this was gonna be a long day.  
  
I hope your looking at the bottom left corner ready to review. Please say you are. Anyway, there is more to come! this fic isn't ending just yet. There is more in store for K+K and the kenshin-gumi and some friends of the kenshin-gumi as well. I hope you keep reading, the action is about to start and there is more romance in store for K+K!  
  
Please review! Thankyou. Oh and also if you have a fanfic and would like me to review it just review mine and leave me the title of your fanfic and i will happily review it. I'm not a flamer, so I'll have something good to say. Till next time! 


	3. The Plan

Hey everyone, I'm back for my third chapter! I wanto to thank all the people who stuck with me so far. I very much appreciate it.   
  
Akey: Action! Action! Action!  
  
Lady Himura: Don't worry, this chapter is unraveling the plot and yes, there will be action.  
  
Akey: Finally Kenshin can get out of his lovey-dovey state and back to battosai!  
  
Lady himura: Hey! The reviewers liked the lovey-dovey stuff! But yes, we will see some battosai action!  
  
Akey: Awesome!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kaoru entered the kitchen to find Yahiko and Sano all ready on their second helping. "Where do you put it all?" she asked.She sat in her usual seat next to Kenshin as he served her her meal.   
  
  
  
" Hey busu, Today me and Tsubame are going to town to pick up something for the Akebeko. We probably won't be back until late so, is it okay if we skip practice today?" asked yahiko in what was supose to be a sweet tone. "Sure yahiko" kaoru replied. This was just perfect for her, now she wouldn't have to make up and excuse to talk to Kenshin privatley.   
  
  
  
Kaoru stood outside of the dojo waving goodbye to her departing aprentice and entered the the kitchen to help clean up the breakfast plates piling on the table. When she got there, kenshin had all ready cleared the table and washed the dishes.   
  
  
  
" Now kaoru-dono, will you tell me what happend last night?" Kenshin said with the sound of concern in his voice. Kaoru had never seen kenshin so straight forward that a look a surprise appeared on her face. She had been waiting to see if sano would have a reason for leaving the dojo. Apparently he didn't.  
  
  
  
" I have to go to the Akebeko, Tae has got some ingredients I have to pick up." she said moving her head towards Sano in hopes that kenshin would understand what she meant. After a second or two, Kenshin realized what she was doing and replied" Please allow me to escort you there kaoru-dono, I'll help carry the ingredients, that I will." replied kenshin smoothly, happy with his response.  
  
  
  
"Hurry back you two, I'm hungry!" yelled sano from the other room. Both kenshin and Kaoru fell over anime style. Kenshin had to drag Kaoru out of the house so she wouldn't bite Sano's head off. He closed the dodjo gate behind him.  
  
  
  
Both of them walked scilently to the Akebeko, kenshin sneaking a peak at Kaoru's face every once in awhile as they trotted on down the path from the dojo to town.   
  
  
  
"Hello you two, how nice to see you!" Tae greeted them with a big smile. "Where is the rest of the group?" she asked while she looked around kenshin and Kaoru in hopes she would find someone else there. Then a grin made itself visible on Tae's face. "So you two are here, alone!" Both of them blushed and were seated by Tae. "Can I get you anything?" she asked still grinning. "Some tea would be nice Tae-dono, thank you." replied Kenshin. And with that she left to fetch the tea, smirking.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
  
  
"ne?"  
  
  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yah, right....." kaoru stood there not knowing where to start. She carefully cleared her throat and began...  
  
  
  
"I began dancing when I was five, after watching my mother. I wanted to be just like her, she was graceful and beautiful, like an angel. So after that, she began to teach me how to dance. Slowly but surley I got better and I was supose to preform that night for one of my father's friends . It was a cold day, very cold. My mother wasn't feeling well, but I begged her to come with me, I wanted her to watch me so bad. She agreed after my constant nagging. We were walking towards our guest room where my father and his friend were waiting for me. My mother began coughing really loud, but I tried to ignore it. I didn't think nothing of it being my age and all, but then she dropped to the snow. I turned around as she wasn't moving. I ran for my father who dashed out the door to my mother and dragged her to the closest futon, mine. She lay there steadily breathing. After Dr. Gensai came and inspected her, he told us she had pnemonia and that she is slowly dying. I thought it was all my fault my mother had to die, that if I hadn't made her come to see me dance she would still be alive. Well anyway, I was in the room alone with my mother, when she asked me to do the routine I was going to do for my fathers friend. I got up and began to move around, making no flaw in my movements , not one what so ever. When I was done she clapped weakly and asked me to come closer to her. I stood by her futon as she said this too me. " Kaoru, my daughter, I fear I won't be around much longer but I want to ask this of you. Please take care of your father, please don't stop dancing. It wasn't your fault dear. I knew I was sick but I wanted to see my little girl dance. Now that I have, I am ready to go. Please be happy. Grow up, fall in love, get married, have children. There is more to life than what it seems. Please do this for me. I love you kaoru." By then the tears were just streaming out of my face as her body went limp and her breathing stopped....... I kept practicing to dance, but I always cried becasue it reminded me so much of her and the night she died. She might have lived longer if i did not make her come to see me dance. What you saw me dancing last night was the last routine my mother showed me before she passed on. Thats why I cried. I never told anyone because it hurt to much to dance for my loved ones, like i did for my mother. So thats it."  
  
  
  
Kaoru sat still, only allowing the tears to escape her eyes without noticing. Kenshin stood still through out the whole story, with a loss of words. He took hold of kaoru's hand and told her "your mother would want you to dance, she would want you to do what makes you happy, that she would. When she died she told you to embrace life,if dancing makes her and you happy don't give up on it. And kaoru-dono, you to looked like an angel last night as well." kenshin finished with a smile. He brought his hand to kaoru's face and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. She smiled and placed her hand above his.  
  
  
  
Little did they know that in the booth next to them were a pair of ears listening to every word the pair were saying. "so the kamiya girl knows how to dance... she could be the key to my plan, but how will I get Himura to go along with it." he thought to himself, while taking a drag out of his ever present cigarette.  
  
( A/N: if you don't know who it is by now, then I have failed as a fanfic writer.)  
  
  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat at their booth sipping their tea and enjoying one anothers company. Tae could't help but grin at the two obvious love birds laughing with eachother with a look of love in their eyes. "Its so obvious to everyone else, but they just can't see that they are in love....someones gotta open their eyes for them...." tae thought to herself.  
  
  
  
The two "love birds" payed for their tea and walked out of the Akebeko together. They walked down town smiling and being greeted by familiar towns people. They were finally back on the familiar path leading back to the dojo.   
  
They were a short distance from the dojo when Kenshin noticed that the dojo gate was wide open. " kaoru-dono, didn't you close the gate when we left ?" kenshin asked her, his eyes narrowing. " yes, Kenshin, I'm pretty sure I did." Kaoru said nervously looking at kenshin's serious face. "kaoru-dono stay behind me!" kenshin spoke in a low, calm voice. kaoru did as she was told. She was pondering that maybe Sano had left the dojo and forgot to close the gate, or Yahiko returned and did the same thing.   
  
As Kenshin and Kaoru walked closer to the dojo, Kenshin became less tense and loosened the grip on his reverse blade sword."Saitou, show your self." Kenshin said looking in the direction of saitou sitting in the dark with an unlit ciggarette in his mouth. Slowly bringing up his match to light the the ciggarette in his mouth, he said in a low voice " I've been waiting for you battosai, and the girl as well." Kenshin's eyes shot a glow of amber at hearing him refering to Kaoru. " What do you want with me!" kenshin demanded. "I don't want anything to do with you, it's the Kamiya girl I want to speak too." Saitou said, not showing any sign of emotion. "You will have nothing to do with Kaoru-dono as long as I am hear to protect her!" an agry Kenshin yelled back at Saitou, who was still unfazed by the battosai's outbusrt.  
  
" Well, I guess it's up to the Kamiya girl." Saitou said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "What do you want with me?" kaoru asked, curious to why of all people, she was needed by the government. "Let's talk inside, shall we" Saitou said walking into the dojo liked he lived there all his life. kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand and walked with her into the dojo. Saiotu sat down making himself at home. Kenshin sat down infront of him, signaling Kaoru to sit next to him.  
  
" Battosai, the Kamiya girl possesses a gift that could be usefull in busting a threat to the government. We have been after this criminal and killer since after the revalution. He is a master of disguise and a highly skilled swordsman to boot. What i had in mind was that the Kamiya girl disguise herself as his recently missing wife. he thinks she is missing butYou see, Kamiya not only can dance like his wife use to but she even looks like her two except for her eye color.His name is Kiroshi Anatsu. If we can convince Anatsu that his wife is no longer deceased and if Kamiya plays her part right, we can find out what he hads planned for Japan. We suspect he is creating bombs and such able to wipe out a country such as Japan, you know weapons of mass destruction. Japan's fate rests on your decision." Saitou spoke slowly not wanting Kenshin or Kaoru to miss one word.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat there dumbofunded at the sudden and important decison they would have to make. Kaoru looked at Kenshin . He had his eyes closed and his eyebrows turned down, like he was thinking critcally about something. She knew she wouldn't be able to help if Kenshin said she couldn't. He was too stubborn that way.  
  
Kenshin finally opened his eyes and looked at Karou than turned to Saitou. " Is there anyway I can go with kaoru-dono?" kenshin looked at Saitou his eyes now a rich amber. Saitou sat and thought about it. At least a minute had passed in silence when Saitou finally spoke up. " There is one way, but you will have to go under cover as well. As a matter of fact we can use you, rooster-head, and the liitle brat. But ofcourse you guys can't go as yourselves." Kenshin looked at Saitou with a confused look on his face. Bt it didn't matter to him. He would do anything it took so he could protect his Kaoru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT!? THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THIS MISSION! NO WAY! YOU CAN JUST COUNT ME OUT!" Sano yelled folding his arms and glaring at Saitou and Kenshin.   
  
" But Sano, it's for the good of Japan!" Kenshin replied, a big sweat drop falling behind his head. " YOU CAN COUNT ME OUT AS WELL! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GONNA HELP SAVE JAPAN IF THATS WHAT I HAVE TO DO.!" Yahiko screamed folding his arms like sano and standing up straight to make himself look taller.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Sano whined. He was dressed up in a beautiful white kimono, altered for his height. He had on a brunette wig with a red head band holding his hair out of his face.   
  
"Kenshin?" Sano said calmly, teeth clenched.  
  
"Ne?" Kenshin said from inside his room.  
  
"I hate you...."  
  
" I know Sano, but remember it's for the saftey of Japan and for kaoru-dono."  
  
" For the saftey of Japan my......"  
  
Sano couldn't even finish his sentence. Kenshin had just walked out of his room in a magenta kimono, with a loose pony tail like where kaoru usually has hers. He had cover up on his scar, so it was no longer present. You wouldn't even be able to tell he was a man!  
  
"Kenshin...this is not a good sign for you buddy." Sano said laughing hysterically. Kenshin unsheathed his reverse blade sword and pointed it towards Sano. " One more remark sano, and you won't know what hit you." Kenshin's eyes glared as he resheathed his sword. Kenshin and Sano stood outside waiting for Yahiko. " What the heck is taking Yahiko-chan so long?" Sano said to Kenshin. " Don't call me chan!" Yahiko screamed from his room. Then the door slid open and out walked yahiko. Sano and Kenshin fell to the floor laughing. Yahiko had on a baby blue kimono and a little Curly blonde wig with a little pink bow on the top. " Yahiko your so beautiful!" Kenshin laughed, his eyes tearing. "Someone go get Tsubame she has got to see this!" choked Sano laughing on the flor holding his acheing stomache. Yahiko, now with a vein throbbing on his temple, jumped on the two and kicked and punched where ever he could. He had Sano's hair by his teeth and he was kicking kenshin's head to the floor.  
  
" What do you guys think your doing?!" Kaoru screamed as the kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko stopped fighting to look in the direction of Kaoru. Their mouths dropped open. I was kaoru standing infront of them, but she looked different. She was wearing a new red kimono with yellow flowers sewn on the bottom of the kimono and on teh ends of teh sleeves. her eyes were now a shade of green and her hair was let down and culed at the ends. Saitou appreared from behind Kaoru. He handed Kenshin the picture of Mrs. Anatsu. kenshin, Yahiko and Sano both popped their heads closer so they could see the picture. They looked up from the picture to look at Kaoru and than back to the picture,a nd than repeating this several times. " jou-chan, you look just like her! The resemblance is uncany!" Sano said looking at Kaoru and then back to the picture. " if i didn't know any better, I'd say you were twins!" Yahiko said studying the picture. " Saitou you did a very good job, that you did." Kenshin said not taking his eyes off of kaoru. "I didn't do it, my wife gave her the makeover." Saitou said with pride in his eyes.  
  
kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko wee now on their feet. Karou and Saitou got one good look at them befor ethey began to laugh. " Oh my Kami, if I didn't know you were men I'd say you were born women!" kaoru teased from teary eyes. Saitou couldn't help laugh at the spectical before him. "Battosai, you make a lovley women." saitou said trying to contain his laughing.  
  
All three of them stood there with veins popping out of their heads and fists clenched tight. "okay...okay...we're done laughing!" karou said trying very hard to keep her giggling under control. All heads turned to the gate where a horse and carriage just pulled up. "It's time to go and carry out the mission." Saitou said leading them to the carriage. " I will explain your plan of attack in the carriage." Saitou said. All of them began to walk, Sano and Yahiko walking in their usual manner." Sano and Yahiko, why don't you try swaying your hips back and forth, if you walk like that, than you will surley give us all away!" Saitou said from the carriage. "What did you just say?! There is no wayI'm walking like a women!' sano yelled back. "Fine rooster-head, your problem." Saitou said calmly from his seat. What did you say?! Your in for it now! Sano yelled sprinting to the carriage. " Hey wait for me!" Yahiko screamed running behind him.  
  
" kaoru-dono, are you ready?" Kenshin asked her with concern. ' ready as I will ever be!" She said trying to hold back her laughter. They both walked to the carriage together, laughing.  
  
Yes, chapter three done! I'm sorry for the bad puncuation. You see I saved it as a text file than my italic words became print and some quotations disappered. But I edited them. My offer still stands to review your fanfics as well. When you review mine, leave the title of the story and where I can find it. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. Please review. Thanks. And for you fluff lovers and action seekers, more to come as well! 


	4. Will the plan work?

Hello again! I'm back for another chapter! Thankyou to all the people that reviewed! I appreciate it a lot. In thsi chapter they maybe some instances when thinigs will heat up. But this story is PG so people who were expecteing...well....the "horizontal polka" well then this is not your fic. Thanks.  
  
Akey: So do Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko get to kick some butt yet?  
  
Lady Himura: uh....yah!  
  
Akey: Than start typing, what are you waiting for!  
  
Lady Himura: okay, okay.....  
  
Akey: Are your gonna put more of that romantic , lovey-dovey stuff in again?  
  
Lady Himura: Uh...yah!  
  
Akey:.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now that everyone was seated in the carriage, Saitou could explain his very complex plan of attack.......  
  
"Listen carefully. Battosai, Rooster-head, and the little brat, you three will be playing the part of "Mrs. Anatsu's" chamber maids." Saitou said eyeing all three of them. They all nodded. Then Saiotu turned his attention to kaoru. "You have the most important role of all." Saitou said lighting up his cigarette. karou nodded in agreement. Kenshin glared at Saitou. He still didn't like the idea of putting kaoru in any danger, but it helped to know he would be there to protect her. With that thought, he clutched the handle of his reverse blade sword, and returned his attention to Saitou.   
  
" Kamiya it will be your job to find out what Anatsu plans on doing to Japan. You must find out where, and how. I don't care how you do it, it doesn't matter. All that does matter is that you coax it out of him!" Saitou said his voice rising with each word he spoke. kaoru nodded and then turned her attention to the view out the carriage window. Kenshin looked over to her. He could tell she was nervous and scared, even though she would never admit it. He brought his hand over to Kaoru's hand and clutched it tightly. She turned around to gaze into his violet eyes." Everything will be all right..." Kenshin whispered to her. She smiled back and they stood there like that for a few minutes.  
  
Sano and yahiko were watching this and couldn't resist to comment. " Hey yahiko, is this carriage heating up or is it just them two." Sano said sarcastically. Yahiko was chuckling and Saitou couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Immediatley, kenshin and Kaoru let go of eachothers hand and turned away from eachother, kaoru looking out the window once more, and Kenshin playing with a pretend piece of lint on his kimono.  
  
They traveled for at least an hour before a big mansion was visible on the horizon. Kenshin and Karou stuck their heads out one window and Yahiko and Sano stuck their heads out the other. There eyes grew bigger as they came closer to the mansion. kenshin could sense a disturbance in the house. His eyes narrowed and a tint of amber could be seen. The carriage came to an abrubt halt. One by one, they got ff the carriage and stood outside the massive gate.  
  
"Remember, Japan rests on whether you play your role's right. I don't care what happens, don't reveal yourselves." Saitou said in a low tone. " battosai, may I have a word with you?" he said, his eyes narrowing. Kenshin nodded and moved a little further from the group to speak to saitou. " Listen to me and listen good, the Kamiya girl can handle herself. You understand she is playing this man's wife, and they are married." Saitou said in a whisper. Kenshin's violet eyes sprung open in the realization of what Saitou was saying. " You are not to interfere until kamiya gets all the information we need! Do you understand?!" Saitou said, looking at kenshin for an answer. Kenshin stood their, his head bowed down. After a few minutes he nodded in agreement and he and Saitou walked back to the group.   
  
"Open the gate!" Saitou yelled from below the gate captain's post. "Your name is?" yelled the gate captain. "Hajime Saitou." Saitou yelled back, annoyed by the gate captain. "Ah yes, the master is expecting you in the main room." he yelled back. A loud screech was heard and the gates slowly began to open. Saiotu walked ahead of everyone, followed by Sano and Yahiko, and then by Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin whispered.  
  
She turned to looked at him. " Yes Kenshin? she said looking into his eyes which were no longer the beautiful violet she fell in love with.   
  
" Get the information as fast as you can, befor he....um....well....he is your "husband" after all." kenshin said with disgust.  
  
Kaoru looked wide eyed at Kenshin. She knew what he was saying, but she didn't think about it till now. Kenshin realized he had just made her even more scared than she was before and mentally kicked himself for doing so.  
  
He stopped her from walking and turned her whole body to face towards him. "Kaoru-dono, I swear I won't let anybody touch you, I swear." Kenshin said in a serious tone. Kaoru nodded. If Kenshin was around she always felt safe, no matter what. Then Kenshin brought her into an embrace. Kaoru, still a little stunned by his touch, hugged him back.They reluctantly let go of eachother and smiled. They had to run to catch up to the rest of the group.   
  
They walked until they reached a stair case of stone. They all looked up to find the mansion was on a hill and there were at least 200 steps they would have to walk up. Everyones mouths dropped. "Do you actually mean we have to walk up all those stairs? Are you insane? There ain't no way I'm walking up those stairs!' screamed yahiko, his wig falling slightly to the left.  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Put me down you baka! What the heck do you think your doing!?" yahiko screamed from Sano's shoulder. "You know if you would just shut up, you would make this a whole lot easier for me." Sano replied, a vein throbbing in his temple. " I'm gonna kill you Sano!" Yahiko screamed biting on a mouth full of Sano's wig. "Would you just shut your mouth Yahiko-chan, your gonna blow our cover!" Sano yelled back. " Stop calling me chan, I'm a man you know!" Yahiko replied, his chin in the air. "Not in that disguise your not!" Sano replied. Yahiko sighed and fell in defeat.  
  
They came to the the main door. A couple of guards were standing outside. "Were are here to see Master kiroshi Anatsu, I'm Hajime Saitou." Saitou said. The guard opened the door. They entered the Mansion and their mouths dropped open. There were gold statues, and expensive vases. There were paintings by famous artists and the chandiliers were made with real diomonds. At the end of the hall was a big portatrait of Mrs. Anatsu surrounded by candles. Just then, Sano walked into the mansion his sleeves rolled up and his face red. They all turned to look at him. " That sleezy guard tried to hit on me! Can you belive that! I gave him the futi -nokiwami smack in the face!" Sano yelled, steam coming from his ears. Yahiko was laughing hysterically but a wack over the head from Sano shut him up real fast.  
  
" All three of you surround the Kamiya girl." Saitou said as they walked down the imported carpet, will gems and rubies sewn into the fabric.Kenshin, stood in front of kaoru and Sano took the right side as Yahiko took the left. They came to another door. "Stay here until I call you in, and would you three try to act a little feminine, or is that just to big a task for your little minds to comprehend?"Saitou said lighting his 35th cigarette he had smoked in 1 hour. Yahiko and Kenshin had to hold back Sano so he wouldn't chop Saiotu into little pieces. "Remember Sano, Lady like." Saitou said as he disappeared behind the doors.  
  
As Saitou entered the room he was greeted by two big, ugly, and very stupid guards who escorted him to the master. Saitou was brought to a giant chair in the middle of the room. "Master Anatsu?" Saitou said bitterly. The giant chair turned around revealing a tall, built man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He eyed saitou looking him up and down as if he was trying to decifer something about him. After a few minutes of examining he spoke up. " Saitou, I hear you have some very mportant news for me. If your news is unworthy of me, I will have you executed." Kiroshi Anatsu said, smirking at the same time. "I asure you this news is worth every second of your time." Saitou said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "So what is it?" Anatsu asked. " I'm happy to say, we found your wife." Saitou said with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder what Saiotu is doing in there. He is taking a really long time." kaoru asked uneasily. "Saiotu is a very skilled swords man and he is smart as well, that he is. You don't have to worry about him Kaoru-dono, that you don't." Kenshin said reasuringly. All four of them sat on a sofa outside of the door. Yahiko was scratching underneathe his wig. Sano was sitting next to yahiko in an unlady like manner, and kenshin and Kaoru were at the end of the sofa. Kaoru seated herself a little closer to Kenshin. Kenshin turned to karou who was examining her surroundings. She still looked nervous. "karou-dono are you okay?" Kenshin asked turning her head with his hand. "Ofcourse Kenshin, I'll just go in there and do what I have to do, and get out as fast as I can." she said holding her breathe. Kenshin put and arm around her and Kaoru blushed as well as kenshin. She felt safe though in the arms of the person she loves most. She thought to her self, "Kenshin I hope someday I will find the courage to tell you how much I love you. But until then I'll just be happy in your arms." She smiled and Kenshin's heart skipped a beat. "karou, you truly make me happy. I have a horrible past ad you see me like Kenshin himura was all I ever was. From the day I met you, I fell in love with you, and with each passing day, I grow to love you more." Kenshin thought happily.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and Saitou walked out. He signaled them to follow him. They all took a deep breathe and followed Saitou. Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin surrounded Kaoru once again so she was no longer visible. They walked in at a fast pace until they were at least 10 feet away from the big chair. The chair spun around revealing Kiroshi Anatsu. "Where is she Saitou? Who are these three?" he asked impatiently. "These are Mrs. Anatsu's chamber maids" Saitou said. "Please tell me your names." Anastu said demandingly.   
  
"um...my name is...um...Tsubame!" yahiko said to Anatsu. " Megumi's the name." Sano said loudly. Anatsu turned his attention to Kenshin. "And your name is?" he asked rudley. "Um...my name is.....Karou." Kenshin said. karou smiled from behind Kenshin. She loved that he said her name without the dono. "I'm a very impatient man, where is my wife Saitou!" Anatsu yelled. "She is right here". Saitou said smoothly, eyeing Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko. All three of them reluctantly moved aside to reveal kaoru to Kiroshi.   
  
Kiroshi's eyes became big pools of blue, and he smiled a smile so big you thought it would come off his face! Akira......is that really you?   
  
"Hai" Kaoru replied trying to look like she missed him too. He jumped out his chair and ran to Kaoru pulling her towards him and pushing his lips to hers. Kaoru was in compete shock at this total stranger put himself all over her. With her lips still connected to Kiroshi's she looked to where Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko were standing. Sano's and yahiko's mouths were wide open and they were holding on to Kenshin's arms. His eyes were a rich amber and his fists were clenched. He looked at Kisroshi with a look that would make bones shiver in their graves.  
  
"How dare that filth put his hands on my kaoru! How dare he even kiss her! He had better let go of my Kaoru right now or he's is as good as dead!" Kenshin thought to himself. The thought of killing Anatsu was brought upon by his alter ego, battosai, but at that moment the rurouni side wouldn't mind a go at him with the other side of his sword.  
  
Kisroshi was still viciously kissing her. " This man is so disgusting. I bet his real wife ran away! Oh Kenshin, I'm sorry. I was hoping my first kiss would be shared with you, the one I love, even if you don't love me like I love you, I would of still made you my first kiss." she thought to herself.  
  
"Anatsu, why don't you let the women breathe." Saitou said, realizing the battosai was ready to kill Anatsu. Anatsu continued to kiss Kaoru for at least another minute before he pushed kaoru away from himself. "I've missed you so much Akira, I can't belive your back!" Kirsohi said smiling. "uh..yah...I've missed you too, very much." Kaoru said smiling. Kiroshi turned to Saiotu to pay him for his job well done. Kaoru took this valuable time to turn around a gag. Kenshin was very happy to find that she didn't enjoy Kiroshi's kiss but was very upset that Kiroshi forced her to kiss him. It made the blood run faster in his veins and his adrenaline rise.  
  
"You should get cleaned up. You have a had a long journey. I will be in our room waiting for you." Kiroshi said smiling and walking off to his room. Kaoru's mouth dropped open, Saitou raised and eyebrow, Sano and Yahiko had their fists clenched ready to beat the living day lights out of Kiroshi if he dare lay a finger on her, and then there was kenshin. He had his head bowed down and his breathing was steady. " I promised Kaoru, Kiroshi wouldn't lay a finger on her. But how am I gonna do that? I would rather die than break my promise to Kaoru, there has got to be a way." Kenshin thought to himself. He looked up to find Kaoru staring at him. She had been trying to make eye contact with him since Kiroshi left the room.  
  
All of a sudden a brilliant idea hit Kenshin. He stood up straight with a smile on his face. Kaoru was now smiling herself. kenshin wouldn't smile in such a predicament if he didn't have a good reason to smile. "Kaoru-dono, why don't we help you freshen up?" kenshin asked, the expression on his face telling them he had a good idea. Sano and Yahiko replied with devilish smiles. "Saitou, we need you as well, that we do" kenshin said looking at Saitou. Saitou was reluctant but came any way. The battosai would never help the government again if something happened to the Kamiya girl.  
  
They were all in one really big, fancy bathe room. " Listen up and listen good." kenshin said still smiling." kirsohi isn't laying a finger on kaoru-dono and we have to make sure of that. She will get the information, that she will. You see Saitou you will distract kiroshi by taking him out of his room and talking to him about...well...what ever you can think of. Just make it sound important." Kenshin said looking at Saitou. Saitou nodded, pondering what he would say to distract Kiroshi. Kenshin Continued"Then I will sneak into the room hiding where ever I can to stay out of the sight of Kiroshi. Sano and Yahiko I want you two to stay near the door. Just incase he ends up calling for back up, you have to be there to keep them from getting into the room. Kaoru-dono don't give in to him, you make sure you get all the information without relying on seduction, that you should."Kenshin ended his speech with a smile to kaoru. Karou smiled back. As long as Kenshin was in the room, she would do just fine." Ready every one?" kenshin asked. "Hai" everyone replied.  
  
"Then lets go!" Kenshin said with energy that revitalized everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiroshi was waiting patiently in his room when there was a soft knock on his door. He smiled wickedly and went to go open the door. There stood kaoru, cleaned up and beautiful. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room. She reluctantly followed. " We shared good memories in this room, why don't we create new ones." Kiroshi whispered devilishly. Karou was beginning to panic. "Where is Saitou? he should of knocked by now. Oh kami!" Kaoru was thinking frantically.  
  
*Knock, knock, knock*  
  
It was like music to Kaoru's ears. Kiroshi ran to the door and opened it in a rage. "What the heck do you want Saitou, can't you see I'm busy you idiot." Saitou's eyes narrowed at the idiot remark but he knew what was coming to him so he let it slip. "I have to talk to you sir, it is of much importance. "Can't it wait!" Kiroshi yelled back. "No sir, it can't" Saitou smirked, happy he was ticking off Kiroshi. "Very well...Akira... I have to take care of something...why don't you get "ready" for my return." He said closing the door as he left the room.  
  
Kaoru ran and put an ear to the door. After she was sure he was a good distance from the room she opened the door. "Kenshin...Kenshin....are you here?" She whispered. "Hai, kaoru-dono, I'm right here. She looekd to her left to see Kenshin hiding behind a tall plant next to her room. He walked out from behind the plant. He was no longer wearing his disguise but he was back in his regular wardrobe. Kaoru stepped beside to allow kenshin to walk into the room. She closed the door behind them.   
  
"If me and Kenshin were stuck in a room together under differnt circumstances, it wouldn't be a bad thing." Kaoru thought. "Oh kami! Kaoru what are you thinking! kenshin wouldn't like that your thinking about him like that!" she yelled at herself. (A/N: poor Kaoru, she knows so little about kenshin's feelings for her.*sigh*)   
  
"Kaoru-dono, how about if I hide in this closet right here.I can get I good view from the key whole, and I can be ready to protect you when you recieve the information. I will be ready, that I will." kenshin said in a reasuring voice. "Hai" she said as she walked over to the closet as Kenshin was positioning himself, so that he would be ready to pounce when needed. She crouched down so that she was face to face with Kenshin. They looked at eachother knowing what task lay ahead of them, but they enjoyed the moment nonetheless. kenshin slowly brought his hand up to her cheek carressing it. Kaoru brought her hand up to his, closing her eyes,and cherishing his touch.   
  
"Kaoru-dono....I...um.....what sessha means to say is......."  
  
"yes Kenshin?" kaoru's eyes grew bigger, hoping he was trying to say what she hoped he was trying to say.  
  
"kaoru-dono I lo......"  
  
*Knock, knock, knock* (A/N: I'm so evil!)  
  
Kenshin closed the closet door as Kaoru ran to open the bedroom door. "I'm back Akira...did you miss me" Kiroshi asked closing the door behind them. "um yes...ofcourse" Kaoru said knowing Kenshin was listening every word they were saying. "So whay don't we get started" kiroshi asked, closing up on Kaour's small figure." Wait Kisroshi" Kaoru said frantically. Kiroshi looked at her in surprise. "Wait for what!" he said loudly, annoyed that he would never get to get down to business. "I want to know what my all powerful, handsome, smart, sexy spouse has been up too since I have been gone" she said seductivley. He raised an eyebrow, happy with her reason for not getting busy with him.  
  
"I've been planning big things for Japan" he said slyly. "Really?Like What?" kaoru replied. "This worthless country will soon meet it's end, don't you worry." Kiroshi said with pride in his eyes. "And what brilliant, genius plan, did you come up with destroy Japan with?hmmm?" she asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Well...." he said devilishly sitting next to Kaoru. He whispered into her ear his plan of attack. from The closet Kenshin was listening, trying to ignore the fact that Kiroshi was so close to kaoru. So Kenshin closed his eyes and listened to what Kiroshi was whispering.   
  
"My expert team of scientists are creating weapons of mass destruction hidden in an underground launching pad. An plane will be here to take us to America. When I give the signal the bombs and such will be set off and Japan wil be no more" he laughed cynically. "And where is this underground launch pad of yours" she asked looking straight into his eyes.  
  
Kenshin was still in the closet wondering if Kaoru had done this before.  
  
"Before I Tell you anything else, I must ask you one favor?" asked Kiroshi innocently. "um..hai" kaoru asked, nervous to what his request was. "Will you dance for me, like you did back when. You always look so sexy when you dance." Said Kisroshi, sitting back on a chair waiting for his show. "So this is why Saitou wanted me...I look the part, and I can dance." she thought. "Oh well here goes." She got up and positioned herself. The music began to play an she began to move. She was graceful and perfect. Her hair fell out of its ribbon, leaving a waterfall of raven down her back. She was one with the music. Kenshin was stuck in a dreamy state watching his beloved dance. "I love you Kaoru" Kenshin thought from the closet as he watched on. The music came to an end as well as Kaoru. Both Kiroshi and Keshin were dissapointed but it had to happen sometime.  
  
" Now will you tell me where this under ground launch pad is.?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Its in the heart of Tokyo. Underneathe the old abandoned factory that was burnt down 20 years ago." Kirsohi said proudly. It was perfect. She had gotton all the details, and even had proof thanks to knew technology. Saitou had given her a tape recorder to hide underneathe her clothing.   
  
"Okay Kiroshi, that was all I needed to know." Kaoru said turning away from him.  
  
"Good, and now can we have a little fun?" he said hopefully.  
  
"No" she said happily and calmly.  
  
"What! No one says no to Kirsohi Anatsu! Get over here women." He screamed ready to jump on Kaoru. All of a sudden kenshin jumped out of the closet, stepping between kirsohi and Kaoru. "Who the heck are you!" Kisroshi yelled. "I'm Kenshin himura, and as long as I am here you will not touch Kaoru-dono. "Who the heck is Kaoru?" he yelled back ,outraged. "I am, you disgusting exuse for a man!" she yelled revealing her saphire eyes. "You tricked me, how dare you trick me! You will pay for this dearly!" He yelled grabbing his sword and unsheathing it.  
  
"Prepare to die, battosai!" He screamed. "I know your the battosai! Your blood-red hair and your cross-shaped scar tell it all! This will be the day known as the invincible battosai's fall at the sword of Kiroshi Anatsu!" he laughed cynically.  
  
"Kaoru-dono stay behind me, I won't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you." he said, his eyes not leaving Kirsohi for one second. Kirsohi then lunged for Kenshin, his speed was almost compatible to Kenshin's! Kenshin easily blocked his attack. Seeing this he lunged into the air pointing his sword to an angle and shooting down. Kenshin jumped to the side as he shot back up towards Kenshin.  
  
" The battosai is harder to beat then I thought. I need to call back up!" Kiroshi thought to himself. He ran to his desk opening a drawer and pushed a red button. Outside the room a loud ringing could be heard. Then there were foot steps coming from both directions. Sano and Yahiko, still in there disguises, were prepared for battle.  
  
"Are you ready Yahiko" asked Sano, his fists ready.  
  
"Of course I'm ready!" replied Yahiko, his hands holding his bokken firmly.  
  
In less than a minute they were surrounded by a group of guards, at least 50 of them.Both Sano and Yahiko charged at the group, Sano taking one side, and Yahiko the other. Sano was punching and dodging at the same time." How the heck do women move in these things?! Jou-chan must have a heck of time when she fights in a kimono!" Sano yelled out loud. "I know what you mean, you can't move in these things." Yahiko replied. Both Sano and yahiko looked at eachother and tore off the kimonos, revealing their fighting clothes. "Much better" Sano said out loud, banging two guards heads together. "You said it!" yahiko replied while wacking some guy in the face.  
  
Back in Kiroshi's room, Kiroshi was frantically stalling until backup could get into the room."Where the heck are thsoe idiots!" he thought out loud. Kenshin stood tall infront of him holding his arm out to hold Karou behind him. "Thats it! If I can grab the girl, he can't hurt me!" he thought to himself. He used all his energy in the form of a jolt, and in the blink of an eye, he was behind Kenshin and holding Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin turned around wide eyed as Kirsohi held a dagger to kaoru's throat.  
  
Yes! Chapter 4 complete. This is so exciting! Just one more chapter to go! I hope all you guys are enjoying it so far. Please review! The next chapter will be up by tommorow! Thankyou.  
  
NOTICE: I want to thank all the people that reviewed. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your great E-mails. Thank you and I hope you keep reviewing. 


	5. Home

NOTICE: I'M SORRY I CAN'T REPLY TO UR REVIEWS! MY COMPUTER IS MESSED UP! I WANNA SAY THANX TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND WHO R GONNA REVIEW! THANK YOU AND I APPRECIATE IT!  
  
Hi there! I am back for the final chapter! Take this valueable time to ask yourselves some questions like will Kenshin and Kaoru reveal their love for eachother? Will Kiroshi destroy Japan? Will Sano ever have a satisfied stomache? We're about to find out in this chapter!   
  
PengiunOfEvil(my twin brother): Your so evil leaving a cliff hanger in the last chapter.  
  
Lady Himura: I know, but the fans are here reading this chapter so the're gonna find out what happens.  
  
SSJHimura(Akey): Kenshin must be really ticked off now that Kirsohi's got his women. I hope he cut's Kiroshi's head off! That would be so cool!  
  
Lady Himura: OH! And Kiroshi Anatsu is a character I borrowed from PenguinOfEvil. Kiroshi is actually a boastful Samurai with long brown hair and black eyes.   
  
PenguinOfEvil: That's plagerism!  
  
Lady Himura: Yah...sure....Well on to the final chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin gripped his reverse blade sword so tightly his knuckles turned white. His eyes showed nothing but hate as he looked at kiroshi's filthy arm around kaoru's arms and upper boddy, his other hand holding a dagger up to her throat. Kaoru was breathing rapidly afraid that with any sudden movement, her life could be taken away from her with a blink of an eye. kaoru felt like she was letting evreryone down, like she's the one who put Kenshin in this situation.  
  
"Kenshin" she whispered slowly feeling the dagger on her skin as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Kenshin!" she said as she began to cry. Kenshin's amber eyes were dumbfounded. "You have nothing to be sorry for Kaoru, nothing!" he said loudly trying to make her understand. "If anyone should be sorry, it should be me! I let him get to you! I made you two promises that I couldn't keep! I didn't protect you, I let him touch you! Don't feel sorry about anything!" He said loudly. "Kenshin" Kaoru said trying to hold in her sobbs. "I'm sorry, I couldn't be stonger." she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and stood there with Kiroshi still clutched to her.   
  
" For each tear karou has cried, you will pay dearly for!" Kenshin yelled. Kenshin walked forward, but Kirsohi moved a step backwards moving the dagger closer to kaoru's throut. Blood was now dripping down Kaoru's neck. The dagger had pierced her skin. "Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed. "You're going to regret doing that Kiroshi!" Kenshin yelled in a fury. "What am I going to do? I have to defeat Kiroshi, but Kaoru's life is more important. How am I gonna do this? There has to be som....."  
  
Kenshin couldn't even finish his sentence. Kaoru had wacked Kiroshi below the belt, punched him up again and then kicked him out the window, glass shattering everywhere.  
  
"That'll teach you to mess with Karou Kamiya you slime!" she yelled in hopes he could hear her. She turned to see Kenshin who's mouth had dropped to the floor and his eyes were violet once again. "K-Kaoru-dono, how did you? why did you? Kaoru?" Kenshin was speechless.   
  
Kaoru brought her hand up to her neck where the dagger had entered her flesh. Kenshin imediatley ran over to inspect her. "Don't worry kenshin, it doesn't hurt." Kaoru said looking at him. "Are you sure kaoru-dono?! Sessha is such a baka! He let that slime touch you. I'm sorry! I'll understand if you never want to forgive me!" Kenshin said bowing his head. Karou lifted his head up with both her hands bringing it close enough that their lips were less than an inche apart.  
  
"Kenshin.....it wasn't your fault. You are no baka. Kenshin your my happiness! Before you, I was alone. I had no reason to wake up in the mroning, I had no reason to live and breathe. I had no one to love. I thank Kami every day that I met you and that you never left me. I don't ever want you to think you let me down. Kenshin I lo....."  
  
" Jou-chan are you all right?" Sano said after breaking down the door. (A/N: I'm so, so Evil!)  
  
" Where is that bum, I'm gonna shove this bokken up his......." The two stared at Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru still had her hands on kenshins face and Kenshin's hands were on top of hers.  
  
"Uh...did we miss something?" Sano asked  
  
"No Sano...I think we're disturbing a private moment." Yahiko said with a big smile on his face. Both Kenshin and Kaoru turned bright red and threw their hands to their sides.  
  
"So Kenshin, did you kiss her? Kenshin you sly dog...." Sano said elbowing his friend in the ribs.  
  
"Nothing happened, really Sano" Kenshin said.  
  
"Sure Kenshin...sure" yahiko replied.  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
"What happened to Kiroshi?" Sano asked looking around the room.  
  
"Kaoru threw him out the window." Kenshin said like it was something that happened every day. Both Sano and Yahiko ran to the window, which was on the first floor.  
  
They looked outside and found Kiroshi layed out on a blanket of glass.  
  
"Ouch, that must of hurt!" Yahiko said examining the scene.  
  
All four of them walked out the window. "Do you think we should get him a doctor?" Sano asked the group. "I guess that would be the right think to do." kaoru said even though she really wanted to leave him right there. They all turned away from the body to discuss what to do with it.   
  
Kiroshi, all of a sudden sprung up . Unoticed by the busy group, he pulled a gun from his belt. Still a little dizzy from his recent beating, he tried to point the gun to kaoru's head. No one noticed Kiroshi was awake till the gun shot was heard and Kaoru screamed. Kenshin looked at Kaoru who was now clutching her arm, blood dripping from underneathe her hand. Kenshin was no longer standing next to kaoru, but the battosai stood there holding Kaoru who was falling with shock.   
  
Kisroshi attempted a couple of shouts at the battosai, but his God-like speed was no match for the bullets.Kaoru watched Kenshin's affair with Kiroshi and the gun. "Kenshin, please be carefull. I need you!" she whispered as Sano and Yahiko held her up steadily.   
  
Kirsohi had just shot his last bullet when Kenshin had his sword up to Kiroshi's neck, the sharp side touching his flesh. "You tried to Kill kaoru." His eyes narroed and filled with even more hatred as those words rolled off his tongue. "For that you must pay." Kenshin brought his sword up ready to strike. "DIE KIROSHI!"  
  
"NOOOOO KENSHIN, PLEASE DON"T KILL AGAIN!" Kaoru screamed her eyes flooding in tears. Kenshin stopped his sword in mid air, kaoru's plea ringing through his head. His eyes became violet once again. He turned to kaoru.   
  
"Kaoru... thank you for saving me again. She smiled and her tears seized to stream down her face.  
  
"I've been shamed, I don't deserve to live! If my life can't be taken away by the greatest swordsman in all of Japan than I will take my own life!" Kirsohi yelled. He grabbed the longest sharpest piece of glass he could find. He kneeled down and brought the piece of glass high up in the air. The moon's light reflected of the glass as he shot the glass down threw his heart, blood squirting everywhere from the impact. As he fell backwards, he was able to muster one last sentence. "Akira...I'm...coming." His eyes fogged up and his breathing stopped. He lay in a pool of blood.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes tight. Trickles of Kiroshi's blood were dripping down her face. She lowered her head. She felt a pair of arms come around her.She looked up at Kenshin. The moon's light hit his face perfectly, soaking up his every feature. Kaoru's saphire eyes shone brightly.She pulled Kenshin into a tight embrace, kenshin, not refusing her offer. Kenshin ripped off a piece of his gi and wrapped around Kaoru's injured arm. Karou was still shaky from her recent ordeal so Kenshin picked her up, one hand under her knees the other behind her back.  
  
Saiotu had just crawled out the window, and his eyes struck wide open at Kiroshi's dead body on the floor. "battosai...you broke your oath?" Saitou asked. No...he took his own life." Kenshin said in a low tone. "I must say... a job well done." Saitou said. "it was no problem!" Sano replied. "I wasn't talking to you your worthless rooster head." Saiotu replied. Before Sano could yell back, Kenshin cut in. Saiotu, I think it would be best if we were to head home now." Kenshin said, his eyes never leaving Kaoru.  
  
Saitou lead the way back through the mansion when suddenly they heard someone scream "STOP!" They all turned around to find a women standing infront of them. "Kaoru, it's your twin!" Yahiko screamed looking at Kaoru and than back to the women.  
  
" I am Akira Anatsu." the women said with a smile. Everyone's mouth dropped down to the floor."You were here the whole time!" Sano yelled. "Hai." Akira replied. "You see I had been waiting for Saitou's call, hoping for good news." She said calmly. "I ran away from my husband, the man is a sexist pig!" Akira said with disgut. "I knew it! I knew you ran away, I don't know how anyone could live with that creep!" kaoru screamed from the comfort of Kenshin's arms. Everyone stopped to look at Kaoru's sudden outbusrt but then set their attention towards Akira again.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to repay you for your good deeds?" Akira asked.  
  
"Yah, how 'bout a sack full of money! Your loaded with it anyway!" Sano said, money signs apperaing in his eyes. "C'mon rooster-head, lets go!" yahiko said impatiently pulling Sano from his ear. Sano could be heard swearing under his breathe all the way to the carriage.   
  
"I should go watch the morons, who knows what their little minds of are capable of." Saiotu said sighing and departing, leaving only Kenshin with kaoru in his arms and Akira.  
  
"I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you! You two have accomplished the immpossible, and I want to thank you with every fiber of my being." Akira said whole heartedly.  
  
"All I want to do is go home." Kenshin said as kaoru's eyes glowed with his use of the word "home". "Very well then." I bid you two a safe trip." Akira said warmly. "I only wish I could of found someone who loved me just as much as you love eachother!" Akira said.  
  
Both Kenshin and kaoru blushed brighter than a freshly picked tomato. "Oh my, I guess I made the wrong assumption!" Akira said, giggiling at their reaction. "Well I must depart now, I wish you a happy life." and with that Akira walked away.  
  
"Let's go home Kenshin." kaoru said, snuggling a little closer to kenshin's chest."hai, kaoru-dono, that we shall." he replied. kenshin walked down the hill of stairs and entered the carriage.  
  
He sat kaoru down next to him as Saiotu, yahiko, and Sano sat positioned on the other side of the carriage. It was close to midnight and the carriage was nearing the dodjo. Kenshin felt a warm sensation touch his shoulder. He looked over to see Kaoru, her head laying on his shoulder, sleeping. A gust of wind blew into the carriage and she cuddled up to kenshin's warm body. Kenshin but his arms around her in hopes of keeping her warm. He lay his head ontop of hers and a little smile krept up on his face. In the darkness of the carriage, Kenshin didn't notice Sano's and Yahiko's big smiles at the shy rurouni being open infront of people. Kenshin didn't care, right then and there, all that mattered was that Karou was safe in his arms.  
  
The carriage reached an abrupt halt infront of the dojo's gate. Sano departed from the carriage first, followed by Yahiko, and then by Kenshin holding his sleeping kaoru. "Sano, could you run to Megumi and tell her to come immediatley." kenshin said softly so he wouldn't wake kaoru up. "Hai, I'll be back with the fox lady in no time." Sano replied running as fast as he could to the clinic. The carriage pulled away with Saiotu in it. " The nerve of that guy, he puts us in all this danger, and he doesn't even bother to say thanks or goodbye for that matter!" Yahiko yelled at the carriage.  
  
Kenshin was to busy walking into the dojo to hear Yahiko's remarks to the departing carriage. He slid open kaoru's door to her room, holding Kaoru in with one arm. he placed her gently on her futon, than getting up to slide the door shut. He sat down close to kaoru's sleeping body. He held one of her hands gently in his own, stroking it ever so carefully. Her watched the rise and fall of her chest with each breathe she took. Kaoru, I wish you knew how much you mean to me." he said out loud. After his last word the door slid open and Megumi ran in with a heavily breathing Sano Following. "Fox lady was way to slow, so I carried her here!" Sano said between breathes.  
  
Megumi gave Sano a death glare before turning to her patient. She unwrapped Kenshin's bloody piece of gi from Kaoru's arm examining the bullet whole. She carefully removed the bullet, allowing fresh blood to flow out of the wound. Kaoru cringed in her sleep but none the less stayed in her deep slumber. Megumi wrapped her arm in clean bandages.   
  
"Do you think you men would like to leave the room so I can get kaoru properly dressed to sleep, she's filthy." Megumi said eyeing Sano and Kenshin. Sano left the room, and Kenshin reluctantly followed.  
  
(Later that night.....)  
  
Kaoru had only been asleep for a few hours since her dangerous ordeal with Kiroshi. She sat up in her futon and examined her wound. " It still hurts, but not as bad." Kaoru thought to herself. Her room was humid from the hot summer's night. She got up and walked outside in nothing but her sleep wear, forgetting to put on her yukata. There was a cool breeze and the moon was full in the stary sky. She found a clearing in the field in the back of the dojo. She sat down on the cool, green grass. She lay her whole body down so that her face was was looking upwards towards the sky. She brought one of her legs to a bend on the grass, her night gown slipping down to reveal her leg. She put her hands behind her head to support her head from the ground.  
  
She sat there star gazing, and lost in thought." I wish kenshin was here with me, looking up at the stars and holding me in his arms." Kaoru thought as she tried to recal the warmth of Kenshin's body so close to hers. All of a sudden a shooting star shot through the sky and caused Kaoru to sit up from her position. "Make a wish" she heard an all too familiar voice say. She turned around to find Kenshin standing on the portch, his gi untied, showing off his masculine chest. The moons light hit off of him in all the right places. He never looked more beautiful to Kaoru than he did just than.  
  
kaoru closed her eyes tight and made her wish."I wish I will have enough courage to tell Kenshin how much I love him." she wished opening her eyes to find Kenshin with his eys shut, making a wish himself.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you kaoru?" Kenshin said from the portch. Kaoru nodded her head with a smile of approval and patted her hand down to the soft ground right beside her. Kenshin walked over and sat down right next to her. " The stars are out tonight, aren't they beautiful... kaoru stated, tilting her head upwards and supporting her body with her arms behind her. "Hai, that they are." kenshin said looking up as well. "It's now or never Kaoru, tell him how you feel!" Kaoru thought to her self as she tilted her head downwards so that she could look Kenshin straight in the eye.  
  
"kenshin?" Kaoru said in a whisper. Kenshin diverted his attention from the stars to Kaoru's hopeful saphire eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, I've wanted to say this for a really long time but I didn't know how to tell you, so you see Ken....."  
  
Kaoru was cut off but Kenshin's lips being pressed against her own. After realizing Kenshin was actually kissing her she let loose and kissed back. Kenshin, happy with her reaction brought the kiss into a more passionate stage. Kaoru's arms were now flung around Kenshin's neck and Kenshin had now lifted Kaoru onto his lap, holding her securly around the waist. A years worth of love, passion, and unrequited love were all let out in that single, passionate kiss.  
  
They slowly let go of eachother, needing a moment to breathe."kenshin?" Kaoru asked breathing steadily and staring into Kenshins deep violet eyes."hai Kaoru?" Kenshin asked looking into her deep pools of saphire. Kaoru got a tingle all over her body at her name being heard without the dono.  
  
"I love you kenshin..." Karou whispered lovingly.  
  
"I love you too Kaoru.." Kenshin said going back for round two of their kiss. Kaoru made no objections as she secured her arms around him once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Looking through a crack in the dojo door.)  
  
"Pay up Sano, Kenshin made the first move." Yahiko said looking through the opening in the door at Kaoru and Kenshin kissing. "what are you waiting for, pay up!" Yahiko whispered angrily, holding his hand out.  
  
"Darn, I was so sure Jou-chan was gonna make the first move." Sano said looking around in his pocket for money. When Sano came up empty handed he turned to Yahiko in the hopes of nagotiation. "Say Yahiko, You're a MAN now, what do u say we forget about this silly little bet and I'll take you to roll some dice next time I go." Sano said hoping Yahiko would forget about this little bet since he obviously had no money. "Sure! That sounds a whole lot better. It's a deal!" Yahiko said all gidish like a child. "Good" Sano sighed. He turned his attention to Kaoru and kenshin who were still in their little kissing mode.  
  
"I'm really happy for those two, they deserve to be happy and be together for ever." Sano thought and a smile crept onto his face. "Hey Yahiko you know this means we'll be Uncles. I mean, think about all the little kenshins and Kaorus we'll have running around the dojo. We're gonna have our hands full!" Sano said to Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko began counting his fingers and than turned to Sano with the realization of what he just said. His terrifed face soon turned into a smile. "Then we had best just be good uncles right Sano?" Yahiko answered happy to his manley response."Right Yahiko." sano replied.  
  
"Lets leave them two alone" Sano said walking back to his futon with Yahiko, who took one last look at his parental figures, walking away with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru lay on the soft grass in a deep embrace. Their eyes were locked inn a deep, intimate stare. "kaoru, you have made me so happy. You have given me something I thought I would never experience again. You gave me your love. I love you so much, and for as long as I live I will make sure you are happy as well." kenshin said laying a kiss on her lips. "Kenshin, as long as I am with you, I will always be happy, I Love you Kenshin, and I always will." She responded, and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.   
  
The two slept together on the cool green grass.   
  
The moon will set and the sun will rise.   
  
But no ones love could of been more true  
  
Than that of violet and saphire eyes.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
WOOHOO were done! Good job guys, thats a wrap.  
  
Sano: wow were finally done! We got great reviews from the fans. The story was a success.  
  
Yahiko: You said it! Lady Himura sure knows how to Write!  
  
Lady Himura: Thank you Yahiko and Sano but It couldn't of been possible with out you guys and the whole cast of Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Megumi: keep the reviews coming!  
  
Sano: yah! What the fox lady said!  
  
Kenshin: I think I will review this story myself, I am very happy with the way it turned out, that I am. (Kisses Kaoru)  
  
Kaoru: Yes, Lady himura, I love this story almost as much as I love Kenshin.  
  
Lady Himura: Thanks guys and keep reviewing. This is my first fanfic but it won't be my last, just look for my penname! Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed the story! 


End file.
